Bi-phase mark coding (BMC) is an encoding scheme for digital communications. In a BMC encoded bit stream, one bit is transmitted within one bit period or one clock cycle, referred to as a “unit interval” or UI. In a BMC encoded bit of “1,” a transition occurs around the middle of a UI and there are three signal edges (inclusive) within a UI. In a BMC encoded bit of “0,” no transition occurs around the middle of a UI and there are two signal edges (inclusive) within a UI.
When performing BMC decoding, certain environmental conditions may cause a distortion in the signal level of a decoded BMC signal. The distortion in the signal level of the decoded BMC signal can manifest as a significant change in the recovered duty cycle of the decoded BMC signal, resulting in an incorrect decoded bit value.